


Beowulf - Grendel's Mother's POV

by Riverbby



Category: Beowulf (Poem)
Genre: Minor Violence, this is extra credit for English please don't judge me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-05
Updated: 2017-10-05
Packaged: 2019-01-09 11:06:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12275148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riverbby/pseuds/Riverbby
Summary: This is my first fanfic and it shows. This was somewhat rushed, sorry.





	Beowulf - Grendel's Mother's POV

_ Begin _

 

Where is that child? I sent him out hours ago...perhaps he is play hunting with those small beasties. I have told him not to, that soon they’ll get brave, angry, that they’ll come here for retribution. But does he listen? Of course not, tis the way of a child, I suppose. He claims if they come we shall slaughter them, he is right, but us elders have learned that conflict is not always optimal. The beasties keep to themselves we keep to ours. Hunting them in their nest will bite that child, but at least he will learn once it does. 

 

_ Grendel arrives, human in hand, covered in blood.  _

 

“I brought you a snack, ma!”

“I’ve told you not to play with those beasties!”

He sounds disappointed, “But...they taste good and they fight! It’s fun!”

“They taste bitter child, when you hunt again bring home an antlered thing, their meat is sweet.”

“But they’re so fast.”

“Yes, but the meat is better and they don’t believe in revenge, they are safer. Bed for you now, the sun’s almost up.”

 

_ Good-days are said, and they rest _ .

 

_ Grendel continues to hunt behind her back, gorging on humans and bringing her home something different.  _

 

_ Grendel comes home missing an arm. _

 

How dare they, he is but a child! How would they like for us to disarm their children! He is barely breathing, he’s lost so much blood. I will find them and they will pay. I can smell the beasties on him, I will follow his blood to them, they will know pain.

 

_ She enters the hall. _

 

There! They’ve hung it up like a trophy! It is not theirs to take, it is his and it shall lay with him in the end. My son will die whole.

 

_ She returns to her child and waits with him, singing softly, trying to keep him awake so death may not take him quite so fast.  _

 

_ She is alerted to an intruder seeking her. _

 

“Good, I will avenge you my child, hold on, the battle will not be long, I swear it.”

 

_ She finds Beowulf in the lake and they begin to fight. _

 

*snarl* What is this thing wearing? I can’t get my claws through it! Is it some sort scales? My brethren aid me.

“Many thanks.”

This thing uses tools! It has a blade! Cute! Stupid thing, your little metal chunk is useless, my hide is stronger than your metals. Drop it and fight me like the beast you are. Let us take this to solid ground.

 

_ They enter the underwater battle hall.  _

 

I am too old to tussle like a child, I need to find a fleshy spot, to end this beastie. Perhaps my blade will find better purchase than its. Argh! Nothing! Nothing! Nothing! It has spotted that old sword...OMPH! No! I will not lose to this lit-

 

_ Fin _


End file.
